


La petite mort

by esplodio, ResidentTrickster, Scamanders_Team_2019



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Gen, Mindfuck
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esplodio/pseuds/esplodio, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentTrickster/pseuds/ResidentTrickster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scamanders_Team_2019/pseuds/Scamanders_Team_2019
Summary: Существовали легенды о родственных душах, что могли чувствовать радость и боль друг друга так ясно, будто свои собственные. Но это, пожалуй, был вовсе не тот случай.





	La petite mort

На первый взгляд это была обыкновенная комната, только очень маленькая и темная. 

Из-под двери струился зыбкий желтоватый свет, где-то вдалеке раздавались гулкие шаги, от пола тянуло холодом. Ньют не понимал, где находится, однако страха совсем не чувствовал. Скорее он ощущал нечто похожее на азарт: при всем желании они не смогут причинить ему настоящий вред. Однако будет забавно понаблюдать за их жалкими, убогими попытками. 

Ньют поймал себя на том, что понятия не имеет, кто такие эти «они». Мысль была чужой, как и эта непоколебимая уверенность в собственной неуязвимости. Ньют почувствовал, как у него дрожат руки. Все инстинкты кричали, что следует выбраться из этой комнаты, и поскорее. 

Страшно, впрочем, по-прежнему не было. 

Ньют попытался встать, но не смог. Его руки, как оказалось, были скованы зачарованными путами, ног он не чувствовал вовсе. Комната оказалась тюремной камерой, теперь Ньют видел это ясно, несмотря на тусклый свет. Вот только кто и за какие преступления держал его здесь, вспомнить не выходило, как будто кто-то наложил на него весьма умелый Обливиэйт. 

Ньют почувствовал, как по его спине струится пот. Последним, что он помнил, был маленький ниффлер, играющий с монеткой на цепочке. Кажется, тогда был вечер, который Ньют проводил дома, в одиночестве, как и всегда. 

«Ну конечно же. Этого не может быть на самом деле, — пронеслось в голове утешительное. — Это просто сон».

Обычно с такой мыслью Ньют просыпался в своей постели, однако на этот раз странный, будто наведенный сон не оборвался. 

Скрипнула дверь. В дверном проеме появился высокий человек. Ему в спину бил свет, и оттого его лицо не выходило разглядеть. В душе снова ожил отголосок прежнего азарта. Ньют — тот, чьи мысли приходили к нему в голову — был уверен, что переживет любые пытки. 

Высокий человек тем временем подошел ближе и достал палочку. 

— Никто не знает, что я здесь, — проговорил он медленно, как будто наслаждаясь звуками собственного голоса. — Так что считай это частной инициативой, мразь. Нам намекнули, что подобное сугубо поощряется. 

— И что же ты сделаешь со мной? — спросил Ньют — и не узнал свой голос. 

Высокий человек коротко хмыкнул.

— Не торопись. Сейчас увидишь. 

Взмахнув палочкой, он произнес:

— Серпенсортиа. 

На полу материализовалась небольшая очковая змея. Ньют прекрасно знал, что змеи никогда не нападают без провокации со стороны человека, но с этой было что-то не так. Она посмотрела ему в глаза и издала громкое шипение, затем скользнула по нечувствительной правой ноге и поползла выше. Ньют наконец почувствовал страх — и свой собственный, и как будто бы чужой, смешанный со злостью на собственную беспомощность. 

Змея обвилась вокруг горла и замерла, точно ожидая приказа. Высокий человек снова взмахнул палочкой, и в ответ на это она начала медленно сужать кольца, перекрывая доступ к воздуху. Ньют попытался дышать пореже, но ничего не вышло: совсем скоро змея стиснула его шею так крепко, что не получалось сделать даже небольшой вдох. Страх превратился в панику. Перед глазами стремительно темнело, из горла вырывались лишь сдавленные хрипы, сознание ускользало. Осталась только боль. Лица высокого человека все еще не получалось разглядеть, но Ньют знал: он улыбается. 

Это не было сном, это было реальностью. 

Ньют проснулся от собственного крика. 

Несмотря на ранний час, за окном было темно и пасмурно. Встряхнув головой, Ньют сел. Он ощущал себя непривычно разбитым. Ничего страшного, конечно же, не случилось, Ньют просто увидел чей-то чужой, не предназначенный ему кошмар. Такое происходит время от времени: иногда это последствие легкого проклятия, которое улетучивается без следа с первым утренним лучом, иногда — просто случайность. Поморщившись от головной боли, Ньют встал с кровати. Ноги были нетвердыми, как будто он частично застрял во сне, где совсем их не чувствовал.

К сожалению, Ньют смутно догадывался, кем он был в этом сне, — и эта догадка ему совсем не нравилась. Однако всерьез беспокоиться о неслучившемся смысла не было, и он поступил как и всегда — постарался выбросить лишнее из головы и легко убедил себя в том, что кошмар не повторится.

Он ошибся. 

***  
В камере было холодно. В первый раз Ньют не понял насколько — или не заметил, сбитый с толку происходящим. Сейчас же холод вгрызался в кости; тело ломило, а изо рта вылетали едва заметные облачка пара. 

Был ли этот холод насланным? Или же Ньют — тот человек, поправил он себя мысленно, — просто провел слишком много времени в насквозь отсыревшей, неотапливаемой камере? 

Как бы то ни было, этот навязчивый, неподвластный ему холод раздражал. Ньют неловко повел скованными руками, расправляя плечи — жалкая попытка разогнать кровь по телу, — и быстро перевел глаза на дверь, откуда донесся звон ключей. 

Двое вошедших авроров показались ему родственниками: одинаково невыразительные лица, одинаковое презрение во взгляде, недобрые улыбки. Они подходили осторожно, и это выглядело смехотворно: так мелкие твари обходят опасного хищника по кругу, веря, что ему можно причинить вред, цапнув за хвост.

Ньют сам не понял, кому принадлежала эта мысль. 

— Геллерт Гриндельвальд, — подал голос один из авроров. — Вы обвиняетесь в неоднократном и умышленном нарушении статута о секретности, нападении на авроров при исполнении служебных обязанностей, а также разрушении города Нью-Йорк при помощи нестабильной магической сущности. Вы признаете свою вину?

Он произнес это с неуместным, плохо скрываемым торжеством. Так нелепо. 

Ньют растянул губы в подобие улыбки. 

— Не признаю. 

Второй аврор громко и возмущенно фыркнул. 

— Ты, тварь…

— Тише, Рэй, — осадил его первый, добавил самодовольно: — Мы заставим его говорить. Заставим во всем признаться.

Аврор взмахнул палочкой, и перед глазами у Ньюта все поплыло. Он моргнул раз, другой, не сразу поняв, в чем дело — и только потом осознал, что вокруг его головы наколдован пузырь.

Захотелось рассмеяться и спросить, у всех ли авроров МАКУСА пристрастие душить своих пленников. 

Но потом в пузырь хлынула вода. 

Она была ледяной, заполняла пузырь медленно и неумолимо, по сантиметру, давая прочувствовать холод каждой клеточкой тела. Жгла губы — их пришлось плотно сомкнуть, набрав в легкие побольше воздуха, — лишала слуха, обоняния, зрения. 

Вскоре пузырь был полон воды. Ньют дрожал всем телом, напрягался, чтобы не раскрыть глаз, не разомкнуть губ, но это не помогало. Воздух в легких заканчивался, а вода все жгла, давила на кожу, на барабанные перепонки, вгоняла в панику. 

Ньют открыл рот, и холод хлынул внутрь. 

Он проснулся от крика. Опять. На руку легло что-то теплое и пушистое, и Ньют дернулся, не сразу поняв, что это Дугал. 

Камуфлори смотрел на него своими потусторонними глазами, тревожно мерцающими во тьме. 

— Прости, — пробормотал Ньют. — Мне приснился дурной сон. 

Дугал продолжал поглаживать его руку, и это отвлекало от невеселых мыслей. Ньют врал — и камуфлори, и самому себе. Что-то происходило с ним, что-то странное, неприятное и на первый взгляд невозможное. 

По какой-то причине Ньют не просто видел сны о том, что происходит сейчас с Геллертом Гриндельвальдом. 

В этих снах он чувствовал себя им. 

***  
Последнее время Ньюту все чаще казалось, будто он не живет, а наблюдает за жизнью, что течет вокруг него. Каждую ночь ему снились кошмары, все более и более реальные. В них ему — Геллерту Гриндельвальду — причиняли боль самыми изощренными способами. Ньют не понимал, почему он чувствует ее так, словно все происходит не во сне, а здесь и сейчас. 

За что это с ним случилось, Ньют даже не пытался понять. Наверное, это была жестокая плата за то, что он вмешался куда не следовало, за то, что в который раз в своей жизни не проявил благоразумия и не остался в стороне.

Особенно паршиво было то, что снотворные зелья совсем не помогали. От них даже делалось словно бы хуже: сначала Ньют проваливался в глубокий сон, а потом резко, безо всякой подготовки, осознавал себя внутри чужого кошмара. Последний раз Гриндельвальда — и Ньюта тоже — пытали однообразным протяжным звуком, словно ввинчивающимся в мозг. Спрятаться от него не выходило. Постепенно начало казаться, что звук доносится чуть ли не из-под кожи, пронизывает все тело, отравляет кровь, вибрирует внутри, заглушая пульс. 

В то утро, притом довольно позднее, Ньют проснулся с бешеным сердцебиением. Ощущение, что звук все еще пронизывает каждую клетку его тела, не покидало весь день, и Ньют впервые за многие годы несколько раз порезался, когда готовил мясо для животных. Глядя на текущую по пальцам кровь, Ньют подумал: странно, что кровь все такая же яркая и горячая, в то время как мир вокруг становится бледнее и бледнее с каждым с трудом прожитым днем. 

Следующей ночью на Гриндельвальде испытывали некое новое заклятие, Ньют даже не знал о существовании подобного (а вот Гриндельвальд, кажется, знал). Оно вызывало странную иллюзию: будто под кожу одновременно входят несколько десятков острых игл. Ньют проснулся охрипшим; кажется, он громко кричал во сне. Подниматься с кровати не хотелось, однако животных нужно было кормить. Эта мысль помогла немного прийти в чувство и кое-как приступить к своим обязанностям. 

Удивительным во всем происходящем было еще и то, что, судя по всему, Гриндельвальд отказывался давать официальное признание. Если бы он признался, пытки бы наверняка прекратились или по крайней мере стали не такими изощренными. Хотя… Хотя Ньют неплохо знал авроров, а даже самые честные из них временами злоупотребляли властью и считали себя правыми. Они могли пытать Гриндельвальда просто потому, что их это забавляло, и не чувствовать никакой вины — ведь перед ними был опасный преступник. Кто станет жалеть такого? 

В каком-то смысле их можно было понять и даже, пожалуй, оправдать: Гриндельвальд считался самым опасным преступником последних лет, к тому же многие так или иначе пострадали от его действий. Все это давало иллюзию права на насилие. Вот только отчего в этом уравнении появился Ньют? Да и пытки, пусть и преступника, были плохой альтернативой настоящему суду, с которым Гриндельвальду предстояло встретится, когда его наконец передадут в Европу. Так, по крайней мере, говорил Тесей.

Однако, судя по всему, пока что Штаты не собирались отпускать Гриндельвальда. Мучения обещали стать долгими.

Следующей ночью Ньюту приснилось, что он ослеп. Очевидно, это было еще одним наложенным на Гриндельвальда проклятием, и оно подействовало куда сильнее, чем все предыдущие. Похоже, Гриндельвальд — а вместе с ним и Ньют — боялся оставаться в темноте, особенно в той, которую нельзя развеять светом. Отчаяние, что накрывало их обоих с головой, выбивало из легких воздух. Спасения не было, однако звать на помощь Гриндельвальд, разумеется не стал. Он слепо смотрел перед собой, ровно дышал, самую малость дрожал, и только скатившаяся по щеке слеза выдавала, насколько сильно ему плохо. Кажется, это был первый раз, когда Ньют почувствовал страх — потому что это был первый раз, когда Гриндельвальд действительно испугался.

Проснувшись утром, Ньют обнаружил, что у него самого сильно покраснели глаза, а на щеках блестят подсохшие дорожки слез. Смотреть на свое измученное отражение и прятаться от того факта, что сны мешают жить, больше не выходило. Нужно было поскорее понять, что же случилось и почему они с Гриндельвальдом в некотором роде связаны. 

Однако ответа найти не удалось. Ни одна из описанных магических практик не могла привязать человека к другому так крепко, особенно на уровне разума, а не примитивных физических желаний. Да и не было у Гриндельвальда времени на подобные сложные обряды в их последнюю встречу, все произошло слишком быстро. Возможно, это была его своего рода стихийная ментальная магия? Говорили, что Гриндельвальд крайне искусен в подобном. 

Еще существовали легенды о родственных душах, что могли чувствовать радость и боль друг друга так ясно, будто свои собственные. Но это, пожалуй, был вовсе не тот случай. Ньют не знал, что с ним происходит — и как разорвать эту связь, тоже не знал. Он мог только надеяться, что однажды она ослабнет и совсем оборвется.

О том, что случится с ним самим, если Гриндельвальда убьют, он предпочитал не думать. 

***  
На этот раз авроры были совсем молодые: тонкая светловолосая девушка с брезгливо поджатыми губами и долговязый рыжий парень, весь усыпанный веснушками. Кажется, глаза Гриндельвальда совсем привыкли к темноте, раз он сумел разглядеть эти детали. Ньют же подумал: как странно, что ему все еще хватает сил всматриваться в своих тюремщиков.

— Давай, Ирвин, — тихо сказала девушка. — Сделай это. Ты сам говорил, что хочешь отомстить. 

Тот неловко кивнул и достал из-за пояса палочку. Руки у него тряслись так, будто его самого собирались пытать. 

— Молодец, — похвалила девушка. — Так держать. 

Сделав глубокий вдох, Ирвин неловким жестом наставил палочку на Гриндельвальда. Этот жест выглядел крайне жалко — по крайней мере, так подумал Гриндельвальд. Ньют же, наблюдая за этой сценой, чувствовал исключительно дурноту. Было очевидно, что эти двое, особенно парень, вовсе не мучители по натуре, они просто злы и считают, что выражать свой гнев так, как это делают их старшие товарищи, — достойно и правильно. 

— Ирвин, — в голосе девушки зазвучало нетерпение. — Давай. 

Ирвин весь сгорбился и приоткрыл рот, чтобы произнести некое заклинание, но так и не смог. Палочка тряслась в его руке. 

— Но в чем моя вина перед вами, Ирвин? — внезапно проговорил Гриндельвальд. — Скажите мне. Кажется, я заслужил знать. 

У него был такой вкрадчивый и мягкий голос, как будто разговор происходил вовсе не в тюремной камере, а в коридорах Министерства. Ньют остро чувствовал, как Гриндельвальду плохо — после вчерашних пыток у него ломило все тело, а в голове было мутно, — однако он держал спину прямо и говорил спокойно. Это поневоле вызывало нечто похожее на уважение. 

— Мой брат, — голос Ирвина дрогнул, — он п-погиб. В Европе. У него там была к-командировка. А в-вы… В газете писали, что это вы сделали. И я должен от-томстить. За Кирена и за д-других. 

— Мне очень жаль. — Гриндевальд сделал паузу. — Мне действительно искренне жаль. У меня не было ничего личного к вашему брату, он ни в чем не виноват. Я уверен, он был достойным волшебником, просто случайно оказался не на той стороне. Однако правда в том, что пытками вы его не вернете и свою боль не заглушите. Безусловно, вы вольны делать со мной все что угодно, пока я в вашей власти, но… — Он с притворным сочувствием покачал головой. — Просто знайте, что легче не станет. Считайте это предостережением от человека, который довольно много знает о душевной боли. 

Вздох Ирвина был похож на хрип. Он посмотрел на Гриндельвальда диким, отчаянным взглядом — и опустил палочку. 

— Я не могу, Лил. — Ирвин мотнул головой. — Прости, но я не могу. Он же… Он же живой. 

С этими словами он спрятал палочку и выбежал из камеры так стремительно, словно за ним гнались. 

— Ты просто слабак, Ирвин! — громко выкрикнула Лил ему в спину. — Ты слабак, слышишь? 

— Отчего вы так жестоки к вашему другу? — насмешливо спросил Гриндельвальд. — Возможно, у него просто есть сердце.

Лил повернулась к нему и достала палочку. Руки у нее тряслись почти так же сильно, как у Ирвина. 

— Заткнись, дрянь, — проговорила она тихим голосом. — Я… У меня хватит духу. 

— Не сомневаюсь, юная леди, — серьезно сказал Гриндельвальд. 

Кажется, эта Лил и в самом деле была чем-то ему симпатична, однако Ньют никак не мог понять, чем именно.

— К-круцио, — проговорила она, запнувшись.

Ньют приготовился к пронизывающей тело боли, однако ничего не произошло. 

— Попробуйте еще раз, — с издевкой проговорил Гриндельвальд. — Сосредоточьтесь, и все получится. 

Ньют подумал, что Лил сейчас сбежит, как и Ирвин, однако та покрепче обхватила палочку и снова произнесла, на этот раз куда спокойнее: 

— Круцио. 

От острой, ослепительной боли мгновенно потемнело перед глазами, а в голове не осталось ни одной мысли. Однако за миг до того, как разум померк, Ньют успел подумать: наверное, упрямая Лил показалась Гриндельвальду похожей на него самого. 

***  
Надежды на то, что связь ослабнет, откровенно не сбылись. С каждой кое-как пережитой ночью, с каждой новой пыткой Ньют только себя чувствовал все слабее и слабее. Возможно, мелькнуло однажды в голове, Гриндельвальд так долго и успешно переносит допросы и лишения, потому что забирает часть сил, взамен оставляя только ощущение холодной, пожирающей изнутри пустоты.

Один раз, впрочем, Ньют видел в сознании Гриндельвальда отблески чего-то светлого: радость от идеально исполненного сложного заклинания, чьи-то рыжие волосы и смех, восторженные взгляды аколитов. Но Гриндельвальд словно бы не позволил Ньюту долго рассматривать свои счастливые воспоминания, и снова осталась только выматывающая усталость. 

Жизнь стала совсем серой. Ньют делал все, что должен, но уход за животными не приносил прежней радости, как и работа над книгой. Впрочем, это было не самым страшным: живут же как-то люди совсем без радости, ходят на службу в Министерство каждый день и не жалуются. Сильнее всего Ньют опасался, что однажды не сможет проснуться из этого кошмара, останется в нем навсегда, и тогда некому будет позаботиться о животных и…

— С тобой все в порядке? — встревоженно спросил Тесей.

Ньют вздрогнул и пролил чай. Он настолько выпал из жизни, что совершенно забыл, где находится и кто рядом с ним. 

Да, теперь Ньют вспомнил: Тесей так навязчиво напрашивался в гости, что не позвать его было бы совсем неловко. Хотя время было не лучшее — день после очередного мучительного кошмара.

В целом у Ньюта, кажется, вовсе не осталось хороших дней, только плохие и терпимые.

— Все хорошо, — пробормотал он, стараясь, чтобы руки не тряслись так заметно. 

— А если серьезно? — не отставал Тесей и легко коснулся рукава Ньюта. — Поговори со мной, пожалуйста. Я же вижу, что тебя что-то тревожит.

Ньют снова вздрогнул и чуть не отскочил в сторону. В последнее время подобное случалось с ним довольно часто, как будто его измученному телу и сознанию казалось, что любые прикосновения представляют потенциальную опасность и могут принести боль.

— Я просто устал, — уклончиво ответил Ньют. — Не нервничай, пожалуйста.

Соблазн рассказать все как есть был велик: все же по долгу службы Тесей нередко сталкивался с необычными модифицированными проклятиями. Однако он был аврором, и это все портило. Авроры, пусть и в другой стране, каждый день пытали преступника вместо того, чтобы судить. Полагаться на них было теперь как-то гадко. Не доверять собственному брату, который желал добра, тоже было противно, но Ньют просто не мог справиться с этим чувством. Даже мысли о Тине как будто выцвели и потеряли краски. 

— Ладно. — Тесей посмотрел на Ньюта с явным недоверием и сказал уже мягче: — Обещай, что расскажешь мне, если с тобой что-то случится. Пожалуйста. Даю слово аврора, что не стану читать нотации. 

От фразы про «слово аврора» отчетливо замутило. Ньюту захотелось аппарировать на другой конец мира, а еще лучше — просто перестать существовать, чтобы не пришлось никому и никогда ничего объяснять. Но Тесей ждал ответа, и Ньют дал именно тот, который от него хотели услышать: 

— Пока что все в порядке, но если это изменится, я расскажу тебе первому. Даю слово магозоолога. 

Тесей молча внимательно посмотрел на него, а затем неохотно кивнул. Ньют неуверенно улыбнулся и вернулся к разливанию чая по чашкам. Руки все еще тряслись, и поэтому разрезать пирог он шутливо перепоручил Тесею, который явно что-то подозревал.

Думать о том, каким будет сегодняшнее видение, не хотелось.

***  
Слабость появилась довольно быстро, боль же пришла потом. Ньют помнил ту ночь и пришедшее за ней утро: во сне Гриндельвальда долго пытали Круциатусом — так безыскусно, думалось тогда кому-то из них (а, может, обоим). Ньют проснулся среди ночи, панически комкая покрывало, и тогда впервые почувствовал первый отголосок боли — кости слегка ломило, словно у него был жар.

К утру ощущение исчезло совсем, но это было только начало. Уже к концу недели боль стала чем-то привычным, глубоко въелась в тело. Она все еще не была сильной, но Ньют понимал, что это пока — как и слабость, она будет только усиливаться со временем. 

Он осознал это с какой-то мрачной обреченностью, ему несвойственной. Их с Гриндельвальдом связь была неудобством сама по себе, но куда большим неудобством было то, что она меняла Ньюта. И дело было вовсе не в слиянии разумов — пожалуй, как раз с этим смириться можно было бы куда проще, чем с тем, что Ньют начинал понимать Гриндельвальда и сочувствовать ему.

Ньют по-прежнему не одобрял его методов и не желал, чтобы его идеология укоренилась. Но он понимал ту боль, которую Гриндельвальд испытывал, разделял ее, нес в себе. Боль упрощала все до отвращения: большую часть времени теперь Ньюту просто хотелось, чтобы эти люди перестали его — их — мучить. 

***  
Через пару недель стало совсем паршиво. Однажды утром Ньюту пришлось опереться на тумбочку, чтобы кое-как подняться с кровати: он чувствовал себя совершенно разбитым и больным, как при простуде. Вот только эта «простуда» длилась уже несколько месяцев и не прошла бы после пары зелий и нескольких дней постельного режима. 

От собственной слабости было одновременно противно и горько. Ньют медленно добрался до шкафчика с зельями и выпил сразу два — укрепляющее и обезболивающее. Сел в ближайшее кресло, дожидаясь, пока они подействуют, и прикрыл глаза. Глухая боль внутри затихала.

Ньют мысленно сделал пометку пополнить запасы зелий и всегда держать их под рукой. Возможно, пришло время более сильных препаратов, пусть и потенциально более опасных. Какой бы изматывающей ни была эта связь, какие бы неудобства она ему ни доставляла, но жизнь шла своим чередом. Его животные нуждались в кормежке и уходе, его книга обещала увидеть свет уже через несколько недель, Лита с Тесеем объявили о помолвке — Тесей сообщил об этом как-то виновато, встревоженно вглядываясь в его лицо, но Ньют заверил его, что все в порядке. Ведь и было в порядке, просто не с Ньютом. 

Но жизнь шла своим чередом, и Ньюту хотелось проживать ее так, как раньше, пока у него было на это время. 

***  
Книга выскользнула у Ньюта из рук, но до пола не долетела — взмыла в воздух и мягко вернулась на стол. 

— Не благодари, — улыбнулась Лита. Подошла ближе, легко коснулась плеча, спросила тревожным шепотом: — Устал?

— Немного, — признал Ньют.

После обезболивающих зелий голова была чересчур легкой; мысли будто рассыпались. Ньют выпил больше, чем обычно, но это было необходимо: без этого презентация книги прошла бы и вполовину не так успешно. А еще без этого Тесей и Лита поняли бы наверняка, что с Ньютом что-то не так — и это было бы куда хуже провальной презентации. 

Сперва Ньют не хотел рассказывать все Тесею из-за того, что тот был аврором. Сейчас же он молчал потому, что боялся окончательно потерять свою свободу. С болью и усталостью пока что можно было справляться своими силами, а с вынужденным и бессрочным заточением в Мунго — вряд ли. 

Ньют теперь слишком хорошо понимал, как чувствуют себя люди в заточении — точно так же, как и звери в неволе. 

Точно так же, как и звери, люди были рождены для свободы, и держать в неволе сильнейших из них было неправильно, эволюционно неверно. 

Голова кружилась; анализировать собственные мысли не хотелось. 

— Ньют, — позвал Тесей, шагнув ближе, явно готовый подхватить, если Ньют упадет. Он всегда был готов — подхватить, прикрыть спину, предложить помощь, но Ньют все же не мог ему открыться. Геллерт Гриндельвальд был только его проклятием. Не стоило впутывать остальных. 

Ньют улыбнулся, поворачиваясь к Тесею с Литой, уже готовый произнести очередную ложь о своем самочувствии.

— Ньют Скамандер! — неожиданно окликнули его. — Разрешите сделать фотографию?

На фотоснимках в газетах они стояли втроем — Лита, Тесей и Ньют, старающийся незаметно опереться на стол, чтобы устоять на ногах.

***  
В Лютном переулке Ньют чувствовал себя неуютно. Бывало, конечно, что он и сам нарушал закон, но у этого всегда была достойная причина — помощь и спасение жизни, а не поиск легкой наживы. 

Однако кое-какие зелья можно было достать только здесь. 

Огромных денег у Ньюта никогда не водилось, но на небольшую порцию Феликс Фелициса его сбережений должно было хватить. Откуда-то (не хотелось вдумываться, откуда именно) Ньют знал: несколько капель этого зелья, добавленные в обычное укрепляющее, могут помочь в тяжелых случаях. В том, что его собственный случай тяжелее некуда, сомнений не было — Ньют с трудом добрался до Лютного переулка. 

Продавец, грузный мрачный шотландец, понял его без слов, брезгливо пересчитал галлеоны и поставил перед Ньютом флакон с золотистым сияющим зельем. 

«Нюхлер бы оценил», — мелькнуло в голове. 

От зелья и в самом деле полегчало: впервые за несколько месяцев голова вдруг совершенно прояснилась, и мир стал очень ярким. Вот только кошмар, в который Ньют погрузился, едва уснув, стал одним из самых мучительных. Ньют даже толком не понял, что произошло: его пытали сразу несколько человек, со всех стороны сыпались разные заклятия, и хотелось перестать быть, лишь бы это закончилось. 

После пробуждения Ньют провалялся в кровати почти весь день. Больше он не экспериментировал с Феликс Фелицисом. По неясной причине зелье, обещавшее принести удачу, только укрепляло их с Гриндельвальдом мучительную связь. 

Иногда даже казалось, что более мучительной она все же была для Ньюта.

***  
Кажется, скоро это все должно было закончиться. Ньют не понимал, откуда взялась эта мысль, но она не пугала — напротив, приносила смутное облегчение. Удивительно, как боль меняет людей: раньше Ньют стремился исследовать, путешествовать, спасать и просвещать, сейчас же все свелось к одному простому, примитивному даже желанию — просто не чувствовать этого всего, так или иначе.

Банти, с которой он познакомился на презентации книги, стала настоящим спасением для его тварей — она еще совершала ошибки, но быстро училась и, главное, искренне любила животных. Настолько искренне, что Ньюта все реже беспокоили мысли о том, кто присмотрит за ними, если случится непоправимое.

Для самого Ньюта спасения не было. Сны по-прежнему мучили его, зелья, даже самые мощные, из категории запрещенных, уже почти не помогали справляться с болью. Реальность выцвела окончательно, стала однообразной и тягучей. Большую часть времени Ньют прокручивал в голове нехитрые последовательности действий — насыпать корма лунтелятам, разобрать совиную почту, не забыть выпить зелье, проверить лечурок, спросить у Банти, как проходит день. Это помогало держаться и отвлекало от других мыслей — лишних, тревожных. 

Где заканчивался Гриндельвальд и начинался Ньют? С каждым днем было все труднее понять.

В дверь позвонили как раз тогда, когда Ньют доставал из шкафчика склянку с очередным зельем. Он вздрогнул от резкого звука; склянка выскользнула из рук и разбилась вдребезги. Ньют посмотрел на осколки с легким сожалением: зелья и без того заканчивались очень быстро. Придется сварить новое поскорей.

Звонок раздался опять. Ньюта охватило странное предчувствие — стало то ли страшно, то ли радостно. 

Когда он отпирал дверь, руки почти не тряслись. 

Стоящий на пороге Гриндельвальд смотрел пристально и будто бы с легким сожалением. Под его взглядом Ньют осел на пол, бессильно опираясь спиной на дверь. Его колотило от ужаса и облегчения, его затапливало чужими эмоциями — слишком сильными, слишком понятными. Ньют судорожно хватал ртом воздух, пока щеки не коснулась затянутая в перчатку рука. Прикосновение было прохладным, успокаивающим.

Гриндельвальд присел рядом с ним, заглянул в лицо, притягивая ближе за плечи. 

— Они больше никогда не сделают нам больно, — тихо произнес он.

Ньют закрыл глаза и поверил.


End file.
